A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of thong inserts.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
The Coleman Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2002/0121030) discloses a cylindrically shaped foam-like cushion for attachment around the straps of footwear having straps. However, the cushion of the Coleman publication does not disclose a gel layer.
The Berger et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0198870) discloses a device providing protection of the web space between the big toe and adjacent toe while wearing thong-type sandals. However, the device of the Berger publication does not disclose the use of a gel layer.
The Cunningham Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0210751) discloses a kit containing various adhesive pads for attachment to the straps of sandals. However, the pads of the Cunningham publication do not disclose the use of a gel layer.
The Zook Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,789) discloses a medicated padding for toes. However, the padding of the Zook Patent does not integrate both an inner layer of viscoelastic gel and an outer layer of memory foam for use about the web space between the big toe and the adjacent toe while wearing thong-type sandals.
The Dumitrascu Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2003/0230312) discloses a skin-adhering device for protecting feet from damage while wearing sandals. However, the device of the Dumitrascu publication does not include a cylindrically shaped pad with a layer of gel and a layer of memory foam for use about the web region of a thong-type sandal in direct contact with the big toe and the adjacent toe.
The VanCleave et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 399,568) illustrates a design for a toe and finger wrap, which does not depict being used on the web portion of a thong-style sandal in between the big toe and adjacent toe.